Neplač
by Petraela
Summary: Niekde v epizóde DeadAlive.


Dana Scullyová ležala vo vani plnej horúcej vody, z ktorej stúpala para. Pena jej siahala takmer po bradu. Voda voňala eukalyptom a jej sa z tej vône lepšie dýchalo. Strnulo ležala opretá o stenu vane a z ruky položenej na okraji jej kvapkala voda a kúsky peny. Dopadali na kachličky v jej útulnej kúpeľni.  
Dýchala pootvorenými ústami a dívala sa kamsi do prázdna pred sebou. Oči mala červené a meravé. Tvár bielu viac ako inokedy a telo unavené na smrť. Rukou ponorenou vo vode si hladila tehotenské bruško a premýšľala o svojom dieťati. Mierne pohla hlavou doľava a zrak jej padol na čierne veci poskladané na stoličke pri umývadle. Čierne nohavice a čierna blúzka, čierny kabát visel v predsieni jej bytu a čiernu prázdnotu videla vznášať sa pred sebou.  
Načiahla ruku po pohári s vodou, ktorý mala položený na drevenom stolíku. Odpila si z neho a keď ho pokladala naspäť, vyšmykol sa jej a s rinčiacim rachotom dopadol na dlážku. Zaznelo to ako výstrel do ticha a sklo sa rozletelo navôkol. Trhlo ňou a prudko si sadla. Pozrela na spŕšku skla. Natiahla ruku k črepinám a zdvihla najväčší kus, čo zostal z pohára. Trojcentimetrový kúsok v tvare čepele noža. Držala ho medzi prstami a pozerala na jeho odlesky, ktoré vytvárali kvapky vody trblietajúce sa na ňom. Prehltla sliny a priložila si kúsok skla k zápästiu druhej ruky. Bol tak dlhý ako jej útle zápästie. Videla modré žily pod tenkou pokožkou. Videla, ako v nich pulzovala krv. Ten kúsok skla bol pre jej ruku ako stvorený. Hoci si myslela, že už vyplakala všetky svoje slzy, zrazu sa jej začali pomaly kotúľať z očí jedna za druhou.  
Pred hodinou stála nad hrobom muža, ktorého milovala najviac na svete. Stála nad hrobom otca svojho vytúženého dieťaťa, stála nad dierou v zemi, čiernou a studenou, kde malo ležať jeho telo už na veky vekov. Sama hodila na jeho rakvu hrsť hliny, sama ho pochovala. Už nebolo návratu a jej nebolo súdené byť s ním a prežívať s ním to, čo prežívajú iné ženy s mužmi, ktorých milujú. Dokonca nebolo jej údelom ani povedať mu, čo k nemu cíti. Jej údelom bolo prísť o neho skôr, ako sa mohol dozvedieť, že bude otcom, že z nej spravil najšťastnejšiu ženu na svete, že všetko zvládnu, ak si budú naďalej veriť, že aj oni majú právo na šťastie... Jej údelom bolo nájsť ho po mesiacoch hľadania, bezsenných nocí a preliatych sĺz, nájsť ho mŕtveho. Tak sa cítila teraz aj ona. Mala pocit, že len dieťa v jej lone je jedinou živou bytosťou na tomto svete. Nechcela ho stratiť, ale nedalo sa jej už ani dýchať.  
Zatvorila oči a uvidela obraz jeho tváre pred tou svojou, jeho úsmevy jeho grimasy, jeho smiech aj jeho slzy, všetko sa jej to premietalo v hlave ako film. Rýchlo, akoby si mala za krátky čas pripomenúť všetky spomienky na neho. A zrazu sa to zastavilo a ona ho videla akoby stáli zoči-voči. Jemne sa usmieval a hladil jej tvár. Pobozkal ju na pery a ona sa mu poddala. Boli v jeho byte a dážď bubnoval na okná. Ich šaty padali na dlážku a ich telá sa ocitli nahé v posteli. Cez slzy sa bolestivo usmiala. Pamätala si jeho dotyky, akoby sa jej dotýkal len včera. Pamätala si jeho slová, pamätala si jeho vôňu, to, ako hladila jeho telo, ako sa milovali pri mesačnom svite. Ako splodili spoločné dieťa. A pamätala si, ako od neho nadránom odchádzala. Spokojne spal a ona odišla. Bez toho aby povedala, čo i len slovo.  
A tak odišiel i on, bez toho aby sa rozlúčili...  
Zrazu sa ocitla späť vo svojej kúpeľni, voda už nebola horúca a ona začala cítiť svoje telo. Pevnejšie zovrela sklo v dlani a medzi prstami sa jej objavili kvapky krvi, keď jej rezalo kožu. Telo sa jej začalo otriasať vzlykmi a mala chuť kričať. Kričať na celý svet za tú nespravodlivosť, za tú bolesť, čo musela prežívať, za samotu, ktorú si musela vybrať. Ruky sa jej triasli a prepukla v hlasný plač.  
Keď sa jej vzlykanie postupne utíšilo a tep sa znižoval, postupne sa po pár minútach ukľudnila a zostala strnulo sedieť s mokrými očami, z ktorých ešte stále padali slzy. Hľadela na sklo, ktoré stále nepustila a uvedomila si štípanie na dlani. Uvidela krv stekajúcu po jej zaťatej pästi do vody. Vytvorila už malú červenú kaluž medzi penou. Uvoľnila zovretie, no sklo nepustila. Znovu zavrela oči a snažila sa zhlboka dýchať a premôcť žiaľ, čo ju z vnútra požieral. Nechcela, aby nad ňou vyhral, vedela, že musí žiť pre svoje dieťa, ale nemala síl. Nie dnes. Stratila toho už tak veľa. Pomaly si položila hlavu na predlaktie a slzy jej kvapkali do vody. Pri uchu zrazu začula tichý hlas.  
„Neplač," bol to jeho hlas. A hovoril neplač.  
Brada sa jej chvela potlačenými vzlykmi a keď otvorila oči, túžila len po jednom, vidieť ho ako stojí pred ňou.  
Otvorila oči.  
Bola sama.  
Prehltla slzy a pustila sklo z ruky. Dopadlo na dlážku a prelomilo sa na dve polovice.  
A v tej sekunde zacítila pohyb. V jej vnútri. Dieťa sa pohlo, po prvýkrát sa v nej pohlo jej a Mulderove dieťa.  
Utrela si slzy a usmiala sa. Pohladila si brucho a prehĺtajúc slzy zašepkala: „No tak Scullyová, neplač."


End file.
